


Hannibal's Very Busy Day

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: If you enjoyed this, please feel free to check out myRandom Hannigram Conversations





	Hannibal's Very Busy Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please feel free to check out my [Random Hannigram Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162296)

(W): Traffic sucks  
(H): I offered to drive you.  
(W): It’s your day off  
(W): Go back to bed  
(H): To bask in your scent?  
(W): You could actually sleep. People do that  
(H): I prefer to sleep with you.  
(W): What about my cold toes?  
(H): I like your cold toes.  
(W): Think of it as resting up for later  
(H): What would I be resting up for, Will?  
(H): Will?

 

(H): Are you there?  
(H): Now I’m worried.

 

(W): Sorry. Got dragged into a meeting  
(H): There you are.  
(W): Doing anything fun?  
(H): I was just about to start making some bread.  
(W): Wow. You sure know how to live it up  
(H): I’ll be preparing jam as well.  
(W): You’re a madman  
(H): I have my moments.  
(W): I know. I’m still sore  
(H): Flattery will get you a repeat performance.  
(W): Very sore  
(H): Go on.  
(W): Don’t you have bread to make?  
(H): I’m multitasking.  
(W): Let me know when you get to the kneading part  
(H): And he’s witty too.  
(W): That’s why you love me  
(H): Reason five, I believe.  
(W): I’m not sure I want to know what the first four are  
(H): I’ll tell you later.  
(W): I bet

 

(H): I miss you.  
(W): But you’ve got your bread, right?  
(H): It’s not the same.  
(H): Although it did come out remarkably well.  
(W): Just not witty  
(H): Sadly no.  
(W): But I bet the jelly is a riot  
(H): It’s jam.  
(W): Same thing  
(H): It’s really not.  
(W): No long diatribe about the difference? You really are sulking  
(H): I’m not sulking. Perhaps a bit restless.  
(W): I’ve only been gone four hours  
(H): Can you leave early?  
(W): Probably not the best idea. A body came in  
(H): Oh?  
(W): Don’t get too excited. Routine blunt force  
(H): Amateur.  
(W): Saucer of milk?  
(H): That wasn’t a gloat.  
(W): Pretty close

 

(W): I got the note in my lunch. For the record, I still don’t speak italian  
(W): The thought was nice though

 

(W): Hannibal?

 

(W): You’re not still sulking are you?

 

(W): Don’t make me get the belt

 

(H): What’s this about a belt?  
(W): I knew that would work.  
(W): Decided to nap after all?  
(H): No. I thought I would watch the news and I got drawn into a movie.  
(W): Not Casablanca again  
(H): I’m not sure of the title. There’s an au pair and she’s quite vindictive. And the mother suspects her of trying to steal her husband. The man is a complete rube. I can’t see why either of them would be interested. It’s atrocious really but I need to see how it ends.  
(W): Are you watching the Lifetime network?  
(H): I think that’s it.  
(W): Who are you even?  
(H): She just stabbed the au pair! 

 

(W): How was it?  
(W): Your movie?  
(H): The au pair was actually a daughter given up for adoption. Thus the vindictiveness.  
(W): Well yeah  
(H): I don’t think that’s going to happen in this one though. The ages are all wrong.  
(W): You’re not watching another movie are you?  
(H): It’s a sorority.  
(W): Turn off the tv  
(H): I think the brunette is the villain. That seems to be the pattern.  
(W): Step away from the tv  
(H): It’s almost over. They’re approaching the spring formal.  
(W): Hannibal

 

(H): What do you think of heathered charcoal?  
(W): Am I supposed to know what that means?  
(H): I’m ordering you a new overcoat. I found the perfect silhouette. I’m not sure about the color though. The options are dove, slate, and heathered charcoal.  
(W): Those all sound like gray  
(H): I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.  
(W): Fine by me  
(H): I think slate would be the wise choice.  
(H): The others are a bit staid.  
(W): Definitely  
(H): You’re humoring me.  
(W): Yep  
(H): Just for that I’m ordering you the dove one.  
(W): Nooo

 

(H):  
(W): Did you just wink at me?  
(H):   
(W):   
(H): It looks exactly like you.  
(W): I’m cuter  
(H): Marginally.  
(W): There’s my sweet talker

 

(W): I’m bored. Entertain me

 

(H): Are you still bored?  
(W): Where were you?  
(H): Busy.  
(W): Doing what?  
(H): Nothing interesting.  
(W): Do you use one hand or two for that?  
(H): Wouldn’t you like to know?  
(W): I hope you saved some for me  
(H): Why don’t you come home and find out?  
(W): Temptress  
(H): I prefer minx.  
(W): Noted

 

(W): Omw  
(H): I thought you had to stay.  
(W): I wrapped up early  
(H): You missed me.  
(W): In the last half hour?  
(H): You missed my face.  
(W): Among other things  
(H): What other things, Will?  
(W):   
(H): Did you just wink at me?  
(W): Yep  
(H): It’s surprisingly arousing.  
(W): Good  
(W): Are you still all sticky?  
(H): I was just about to shower.  
(W): Don’t  
(H): Dirty boy.  
(W): Minx  
(H): 


End file.
